Beautiful
by sky is blue
Summary: Ginny Weasley only knows pain. After all, she deserves to be treated this way. To be abused. Yet through all her suffering, there’s still a song in the back of her heart, telling her that she indeed, is beautiful in every single way. Songfic


~Beautiful~

by: supergirl

A/N: Songfic to Christina Aguilera's song. A lot of the italics are screwed up because when I uploaded this, it mixed itself up*cough*. I suggest listening to the song while reading this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

**_Every day, _**

Is so wonderful 

**_And suddenly_**

**_Its hard to breathe_**

Tears poured down her pale cheeks. She listened to the harsh sounds of the rain outside, and watched the world cry. The slam of the door still resonated deep within her, and it all came back. The yelling, the hitting, the pain. The harsh words that cut into her heart, leaving the painful scars. She remembered his cold gray eyes poring into her soul. Upon her sickly face, there was a smile to match.

**_Now and then, _**

I get insecure 

**_From all the pain_**

**_ I'm so ashamed._**

_'I deserve to die…I deserve pain…I am nothing…'_ Her own thoughts rang inside of her, and she felt calm. She smiled as she felt the cut across her cheek, where he had hit her, sliced her cheek. Yet the tears poured onward, onto the floor. And she remained shaking, her mind replaying everything that had happened. He made her cry, and she loved him. 

**_I am beautiful_**

No matter what they say 

**_Words can't bring me down._**

Standing in front of the mirror, there stood a small, frail girl. Pain and misery was etched into her young face, yet she deserved it. She deserved to be treated like dirt, like he had already realized. He was the cause of her pain, and she loved him.

**_I am beautiful _**

**In every single way**

**_Yes, words can't bring me down._**

**_So, don't you bring me down today._******

She loved him. She loved his cold gray eyes, and loved his harsh, bruising kiss that left her weak, and loved his fingers, the way that they gripped her hard and commanded obedience. He was a bastard, and she loved him. 

To all your friends You're delirious **So consumed **

**_In all your doom_******

They were all wrong. She was fine. She was ugly, horrible, and she should be thankful. She was not skinny, she was not sick. She was not crazy. She would not stop. How, when it was her fate? Didn't they realize the satisfaction of seeing your own blood, of being kissed so cruelly? His lips were blindingly cold ice, and she loved him.

**_Trying hard _**

To fill the emptiness 

**_The piece is gone _**

**_And the puzzle undone_**

**_That's the way it is._******

Collapsing, she fell to her knees, her dress soaked with tears. He loved her…he would never give her something she didn't deserve. Looking out, her eyes, the ones so familiar with pain, they still shined. Through it all, her long lost thoughts, the naïve, silly thoughts returned. One day…one day, maybe he would hold her gently, and maybe he would kiss her lightly, tenderly, lovingly. But she was Virginia Weasley, and she did not deserve such things. He would never love him, and she loved him.

**_You are beautiful _**

**_No matter what they say_**

**_Words can't bring you down._******

And she missed him already. The place echoed with emptiness because his presence was missing, his scent, his aura. She missed his eyes. She wanted him to look upon her yet again, so she could cry. So her heart could be torn apart.

**_You are beautiful _**

**In every single way**

**_Yes, words can't bring you down_**

**_Don't you bring me down today._******

_'Ginny!' his harsh voice cut through the cold air. There he was, towering so fiercely over her, sneering, raising his hand to strike her, bending low to kiss her, to take her heart away. His gray eyes told his soul, after all. Then amidst the dark: Screams. They shook the house, the shrill, bloodcurdling screams. Were they her own? She laughed bitterly. Her screams were full of misery, of regret, of bitterness, of pleasure. Then, he was gone, leaving her in a heap on the cold floor. In the air, the strands of her red hair fell slowly, into the soft pool of tears that caressed the ground. He was gone yet again, leaving her feeling so lost.'_

**_No matter what we do _**

No matter what they say 

**_We're the song inside the tune_**

Full of beautiful mistakes. 

Anger, flashes flew through her, blowing her away, wanting to stop it all, to die, to become the rain the fell so delicately, to free herself. Yet she could not. 

Gasping, she groped around the counter, then finding it, she grasped the sharp object. Its blade glinted in the light, and she smiled insanely. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair a tangled mess, and she was drifting away. And soon the knife met flesh, her own ghostly pale skin, and her heart lurched, realizing the blinding shock of pain. The violent, crimson shade of blood oozed out, and the metallic scent reached her nose. Hell. Soon, her blood stained her white robes, forever leaving their mark. Covered in her own blood, she planned to die.

**_And everywhere we go _**

**The sun will always shine **

**_And tomorrow _**

**_We might wake on the other side _**

And the pain, the pain from everywhere within her, it emanated through her. Panting, she collapsed to the floor. Her lips widened, and she screamed. The walls shook, the windows shattered, and the knife was still clutched in her hand. So many thoughts whirled in her mind as she clutched her head, waiting for the end, waiting for the light to cease. Yet through all her havoc, she could still hear it. Through her screams, she could still hear the faint music of hope, the faint angelic voice that floated to her, to make her smile…to make her cry till the skies parted. And finally, as she let the tears wash her blood away, the knife clattered to the floor with a sharp bang piercing her ears.

We are beautiful No matter what they say 

**_Yes, words won't bring us down._******

Perhaps someday the sun would shine. Perhaps someday, he would kiss her tenderly. Perhaps she could smile one day, and see warmth in his gray eyes. Perhaps Ginny Weasley didn't deserve this. Perhaps she was beautiful, in every single way.

**_We are beautiful _**

**No matter what they say**

**_Yes, words can't bring us down._**

She lay on the floor, cradling herself, hugging herself, breathing softly. Licking her lips, tasting her tears, she smiled faintly. A single whisper fell from her lips, floating through the air, through the wind: 

_'Don't you bring me down today…'_

A/N: R/R 


End file.
